Born to die
by WorldPeace33
Summary: They were an odd combination of pain and passion. Dark theme: one-shot.


_I do not own Born to Die nor Winx Club. Lyrics of the song are by Lana Del Rey. _

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates,_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

_C_rying angry tears softly in her bed, Darcy let her emotions get the better of her. She feels lonely and tired. Oh so tired, but she needs to do this, just one more step until governing Magix and the magical dimension. She needs the strength to keep on with the plan of all her life, her destiny.

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or design?_

_I feel so alone on the Friday nights_

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?_

_It's like I told you honey_

She knows how to feel better but tries not to depend in him, her spelled boyfriend. She should feel disgusted with herself because the only way to get the dark specialist to fall in love with her is by spelling him. But no, she is a selfish woman.

She puts her fingertips to her temples connecting to his mind via the link she created.

''Come home.'' She whispers to the dark void and ends the connection immediately.

Like a lost puppy, he obeys immediately, arriving fifteen bloody minutes later. He flops down beside her in the bed, looking confused at her tear stricken face.

''Miss me?'' He smirks.

She silently grabs a cigarette from her drawer and passes it to him. Both drown sorrows with the inhale of the sweet nicotine.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

He grabs her face roughly pulling her face close to his. Her heart beats wildly and her face flushes with anticipation when he opens her mouth and blows the smoke into her mouth in a consistent line of sweet release.

He is her weakness and she will always expose her sensitive side to him.

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

_I was so confused as a little child_

_Trying to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find_

_All the answers honey_

She looks into his dark eyes. Spelled and dark, just like she likes it.

All she ever wanted was to love and be loved back but she was made out of a different cloth. People had expectations of her even before she was born. She grabs his face ,kissing him roughly and scratching his face in frustration, wanting him to love her _for real_.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

The day she loses him, is the day she dies inside. He will go back to the perky fairies of the Winx Club.

Go back, to that stupid little fairy, Musa.

The one he talked with, he laughed with, the one he loves for real.

And they will change him. To a happier man that knows how it is to love and be loved back.

_Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I_

_We were born to die_

''Let's run away. Just you and me. Forever.''

''I'll do anything for you, Darcy.''

_Come on and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

''You are mine. Only fucking mine.''

''Yes Darcy.'' She hates the monotone tone he uses, like he is obliged to and honestly he is, but she hates it.

She loves him so much that her heart hurts. She fucking hates him.

''You are too good.'' She whispers and wants to snap his neck in frustration.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

She wants more.

She _needs _more. Not his monotone voice, cold eyes, blank face.

She wants passion and love. This is not enough for her.

_Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane..._

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I_

_We were born to die_

He would give everything for the musical fairy. She would do anything for him.

So, she lets him go, ignoring how empty she feels afterwards.

She dies inside.

He forgets her.


End file.
